guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunspear rank
Sunspear rank is a title track available in the Nightfall campaign. It is awarded per character for collecting Sunspear Promotion Points, which are awarded as reward for certain quests or for killing monsters while under the effect of a Sunspear bounty. Benefit Sunspear rank is used by Elona characters to: *Unlock access to certain areas and unlock certain quests *Complete the quests to gain the missing 2 x 15 Attribute Points for the max 200 attribute points Increasing in Sunspear rank also: *Unlock the PvE-only skill Sunspear Rebirth Signet and improve its effectiveness with each rank level. *Acquire Hero skill points, which can be used to buy skills for the character and unlock them on the account Sunspear Rank Title Track In Guild Wars Nightfall a character gains rank in the Order of the Sunspears by collecting Sunspear Promotion Points. : Notes *Sunspear Rebirth Signet can be learned by Elonian characters who reach the second rank and foreign characters who reach the fourth rank. The power of Sunspear Rebirth Signet increases with Sunspear rank. Sunspear point farming Arkjok Ward :This location can be used to reach the Sunspear General rank quickly for Elona characters From Yohlon Haven move through the east portal into Arkjok Ward, go slightly north and take the Insect Hunt bounty from the Wandering Priest next to the Resurrection Shrine. Move west and aggro the insect group, flag your party at this insect group, run north and aggro the next group and pull them to the flagged party. When the insects have been killed, move south past the portal (not through it), aggro and kill the 20+ insects here. Flag your party to one location so you are able to aggro the rest at the back. This technique is best done with 2 monks and as much AoE as possible. When you have finished, pass through the portal or warp back to Yohlon Haven. The Sulfurous Wastes From Remains of Sahlahja, head south and grab the bounty from the Ghostly Scout at the Resurrection Shrine. Continue on and pick up a Junundu wurm. Go out into the sulfur lands and fight the first group of undead monsters. This will give you about 63 promotion points. Head a little more east and you will see another group of undead. Kill them and you will get about another 63 promotion points. You can continue on east a little ways to get another group but it is faster to just kill the first two groups, go back to the Remains of Sahlahja and do it over again. You can earn up to about 130 promotion points per trip. Easily done with full party of Henchmen and Heroes due to the fact that you are a Junundu wurm. Notes *You must be at least a Sunspear Commander to wear the title. *Once a character has achieved the rank Castellan, scouts and priests will no longer give blessings. *Runduk in the Sunspear Great Hall will teach Sunspear Rebirth Signet to Elonian characters once they reach the rank of Sunspear Master Sergeant and foreign characters once they reach the rank of Sunspear Sergeant. *Elonian characters must reach the rank of Sunspear General in order to complete the Nightfall campaign. *Foreign characters do not have any Sunspear rank requirements to progress in the Nightfall campaign, however they receive 865 Sunspear Promotion Points from primary quests, resulting in a minimum rank of Sunspear Captain. *ArenaNet has indicated they will include a method of attaining Spearmarshal in a later update. *Digmaster Gatah asks you to attain the rank of Sunspear Second Spear in the quest "The Honorable General" (alternatively you gain level 12 to proceed). ? The quest description still mistakenly asks you to achieve "Lieutenant" ranking. External links *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10083642 The latest update on reaching the highest rank of the Sunspear and Lightbringer titles. Category:Character-based titles Category:Nightfall titles